A life that could have been
by Rellek Dragonheart
Summary: Just a random self-insert into the naruto uni. about a failed "life"


**This basically all my bottled up emotions put down to paper, things that were never said and should have been things I still want to say but can't due to they would never be properly understood or misinterpreted due to HER never understanding me in the first place. If I could go back in time I would make sure I never got involved with HER in the first place I may have been happy for a short time but after I am nothing but a shell of what was left behind after SHE ripped my heart out along with part of my sanity. I shall always hate HER but I can never stop loving HER. **

'The existence is relative to what we see to be real, but not all we see is real so how do we tell if any thing actually exists or are we all just a figment of something or someones imagination.' My thoughts on my own existence or nonexistence as it were.

**Due to my Best left forgotten prologue going over like a lead balloon, I am going to be doing a new one and I'm sorry to those waiting for me to update N.O.Y.A.Y I just can't seem to find my muse.**

**In this story the OC or original character is myself how I was in high school with a few of my own modification added in, 6 foot even 145 pounds, Light brown hair cut close to the head, gray eyes with slit pupils, black shirt with my insignia on the back a small pair of dragon wings with a heart in between them, Black pants, steeled toed dark gray combat boot, and a gold and garnet ring on my right ring finger.**

** - People are sometimes ****BEST LEFT FORGOTTEN****!-**

**'Century's ago the race known as dragons were thought to be creatures of pure evil only able to destroy, but after fighting broke out between them and humans, people soon realized they were not mindless monsters but creature's of great compassion. I am here to tell you the tell of what happens when people finally look beyond their hatred and see the good in something and possibly fall in love while doing it.**

"You my Grandson are the last of the Dragonheart clan, the sole heir to a powerful bloodline born of the descendents of Dragon/human hybrids. Go find the one who is worthy of continuing the line by your side." My grandfather said said on his deathbed in Konoha general hospital ten years after the Kyuubi's attack.

"Yes grandpa I will, and I will make you proud." I say with a quivering bottom lip and tears in my eyes I refuse to let fall as my grandfather passed on, into the arms of the gods.

-END FLASHBACK**-**

_**Three years have passed sense that day and I have yet to find the one woman worthy of my love, most of them are just fan-girls after mine or Sasuke's family fortunes but one has caught my eye her name is Shinhime Omoide her family is a distant cousin of the Yamanaka clan. Where as the Yamanaka clan can go through the memories of captured Ninja for intelligence, The Omoide clan can rewrite a persons memories be it the last thirty seconds to the person entire life memories, allowing the captured Ninja to be released without them realizing they were captured. **_

"Rellek are you paying attention to what I'm saying, or are you just staring off into space again?" Iruka Umino asks me as his eyebrow twitches.

"Sorry sensei what was the question?" I ask in a bored tone that would make a Nara jealous not that they would ever admit it.

"The question is what were each of the Hokage known for, and their main rivals?" Mizuki says from his seat at the front of the class behind the teachers desk with his seat leaned back and his eyes closed.

"Really that's the question, okay then," I say as I stand up from my desk in the third row back and up " The Shodaime had the fabled mukoton or wood release jutsu and his rival was Madara Uchiha. The Nidaime was known for his near godly affinity for Suiton or Water release and his ability to pull water out of thin air, he had no known rivals except for other Kages. Sandaime-sama is known for his mastery of all non-bloodline jutsu and his bo-jutsu, his rival was and still is Danzo, And Last but certainly not last was the Yondaime was known for his flying thunder god jutsu, and his knowledge and mastery of fuinjutsu or seals, his rival was Orochimaru but only for the position of Yondaime Hokage."

I say as I stand with my hands behind my back interlocked and my feet shoulder length apart.

'_You have got to be kidding me, this kid knows that even though he was in a trance the entire time we were talking about this not bad for the last of his family.' _Iruka thought as he he read over his notes

_'How dare that low class maggot say my ancestor was someones rival when he was clearly superior to him in every way.' _Do I even need to say who thought that

- End of class -

"Hey Shinhime-san would you mind joining me for dinner tomorrow night ?" I Asked her as she was walking home down the main drag of Konoha.

"Depends on where we will be going to dinner." Shinhime told me with a small smile on her face.

"Do you know of the 'Gelded Leaf' near the BBQ place that the Akimichi own and run, I was thinking of getting a table next to the karaoke machine." I say as I look away

"Sure, just try not to make a fool of yourself like you did earlier in class." She told me as she laughs as I growl at her

- Next day at the Gelded Leaf -

"What you like to drink tonight?" our waiter asks with a small pad

"I'll have a large iced green tea with some lemon." Shinhime tells our waiter

"And I'll have a large iced black tea." I tell him as I look though the menu

"Very good, very good and as for you meals this fine evening?" he asks as he scribbles down our drink orders

"I'll have your Chicken fried steak with cream gravy, green beans and fried potato's lightly salted." She tells the man as she closes her menu and places it on the table in front of her.

"And I'll have your third largest steak medium rare, mashed potato's, a salad with ranch dressing. Oh and I can't forget a roll." I tell him as I pick up both our menus and hand them to our waiter

**For now that's as far I can get without having to get drunk off my ass to drown out the memories that have haunted me for the last four SHE ever reads this all I have to say is "You have no idea how bad my life is having to relive memories that I wish I could just forget.**


End file.
